Dragon's Sleepover
'''Dragon's Sleepover '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon invites his friend Alligator over to his house for a sleepover, they make popcorn several times because Alligator only prefers butter and salt, Dragon tries to show him other things besides popcorn but he refuses, they play and stay up late but way past Dragon's bedtime, Alligator tells Dragon that no one ever goes to bed on a sleepover so they play and stay up late some more until they get very tired and begin sleeping on the floor, Cat wakes them up by jumping on them and get ready for bed and sleep time, Dragon lets Alligator have the bathroom first since he's a guest but he takes a long time in the bathroom while Dragon is waiting but he's so tired that he really wants to use the bathroom, he just immediately sleeps, after that, Dragon and Alligator get ready for bed, Dragon lets Alligator sleep in his bed while Dragon sets up a mattress bed on the floor for him sleeping in, Dragon and Alligator wish each other goodnight and Alligator gets out his teddy gator and finds a piece of popcorn, chucks it away and it hits Dragon, they begin and fall into a deep sleep until Dragon loudly snores and it wakes up Alligator, he tells Dragon that he's snoring up a storm, Dragon apologizes and says that he'll try not to do it again, then next, Alligator snores with a whistling sound and it wakes up Dragon, he tells Alligator that he's making a funny whistling sound, Alligator apologizes and says that he'll try to stop, but they still don't listen, it's quiet for a few seconds, then they both snore at the same time, the sleepover doesn't seem to be working out for both of them sleeping together in the same room, they don't wanna wake each other up again, so Dragon moves somewhere else but refuses sleeping in the living room, Dragon decides to go sleep outside in Alligator's hammock under the stars, Dragon falls in a deep sleep in Alligator's hammock while Alligator falls in a deep sleep in Dragon's bed, time passes and the morning comes, Dragon falls out of Alligator's hammock while Alligator does some morning stretches outside Dragon's house, Dragon and Alligator meet each other half way between their houses and have a big morning picnic and enjoy the best sleepover ever as the episode ends. Segments * A Big Bowl of Yuck * Is the Sleepover Over? * A While on the Smile * Whistle While You Snork Trivia * Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse don't appear in this episode which is because Dragon never invited all his friends to his sleepover. * This is the only episode Alligator sleeps in Dragon's bed and Dragon sleeping in Alligator's hammock. * This is the only episode Alligator sleeps over at Dragon's house. * Even if Dragon sleeps at Alligator's house and Alligator sleeping at Dragon's house, it's not really a sleepover if they're not with each other, it's always a sleepover if they're sleeping at the same place and same room. * Alligator is always finding popcorn everywhere on him even when he's moving around, he finds a piece of popcorn under his bum, then he finds a piece stuck in his teeth while brushing, then he finds another piece in Dragon's bed under the blanket, probably because he's been spilling it everywhere while Dragon bothers him about the other foods he doesn't want during their popcorn problem. * In the segment "Is the Sleepover Over?" where Dragon and Alligator make up a song, Dragon says Alligator's first name is Alli, and his last name Gator, but that can't be right because it seems like Alligator is all his first name, not his full name. * Dragon lets Alligator use the bathroom first since he's a guest and a friend, he takes a long time using the bathroom making Dragon wait so much, after that, they go straight to bed, Dragon is never seen using the bathroom second and next, since he waited too long, he may have went to bed without brushing his teeth, and if he did, then he could've had bad breath spreading around if he never even brushed teeth at all. * Dragon puts many different foods on the popcorn which Alligator doesn't want, all he wants is just butter and salt, then Dragon almost makes him try the other foods he's showing him which he refuses, and if any of those topping were on the popcorn, then it would be extremely disgusting. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes